


Stydia AU: The Hangover

by stydiapanic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Hangover AU, hangover au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS FIC IS A CONTINUATION OF: http://fuckyeahstilesandlydia.tumblr.com/post/82504540850/hangover-fic-because-i-couldnt-resist-scotts-head (which I highly recommend reading for exposition purposes and because it's funny) </p><p>Second chapter finally added!!!! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS A CONTINUATION OF: http://fuckyeahstilesandlydia.tumblr.com/post/82504540850/hangover-fic-because-i-couldnt-resist-scotts-head (which I highly recommend reading for exposition purposes and because it's funny) 
> 
> Second chapter finally added!!!! <3

“Okay, so, just to recap: Isaac lost a tooth, Derek has a tattoo of a-” Scott had to pause to keep from laughing- “a paw print on his neck, my head hurts like a bitch, and Stiles is married.”  
“Whoa, dude, you’re married?” Isaac asked.  
“Yeah, I mean, uh, I guess so,” Stiles said, holding up his hand for the other boy to examine.  
“And I’m assuming none of you remember anything either,” Scott finished. The other boys nodded.  
“Okay but guys what are we gonna do about my tooth because this is definitely not a good look for me. I mean look at this oh my god my tooth is gone how did this even happen-”  
“Your tooth is gone? Your tooth?! Have you even looked at me? There’s a goddamn _paw print_ on my _neck_!” Derek yelled, clearly freaking out. Justifiably, though. No one would ever take him seriously again with that stupid thing.   
“Okay! So we’ve all got problems. Let’s just...calm down, and figure out a way to deal with it.” Scott interjected, trying to prevent a fight. He was about to suggest they go find Allison and Lydia when someone burst in without bothering to knock.  
“What. The HELL. Is this?!” Lydia screeched, holding up her left hand.  
Everyone went silent in recognition, looking at the crappy ring on her finger that perfectly matched the one Stiles was wearing. Stiles was sitting down with a blank expression, trying to comprehend what was happening. His thoughts were going a mile a minute but he couldn’t believe any of it was true.  
“Well?” Lydia asked, impatient as always.  
“Dude,” was all that Scott could get out of his mouth.  
Isaac looked at Stiles dumbfounded and said, “Holy shit. You married Lydia.”  
All at once the boys started hollering in triumph and disbelief while Lydia stood frozen in place by the shock. Stiles? She had married _Stiles_?!  
Scott, Isaac, and Derek had all momentarily forgotten about their problems. Lydia recovered and stormed across the room, grabbing Stiles’ hand. “Let me see that.” She studied his ring and placed their hands side by side while the rest of the pack looked on. They were right. It was the same ring. She had married Stiles Stilinski. Oh god, she didn’t even know his first name. “Oh no. Hell no. I don’t remember any of this...I don’t...Wait a second. I don’t remember any of last night. At all. Stiles… did we…?” No way was she continuing this conversation here, with three overexcited boys listening to her every word. “Stiles Stilinski, you are coming with me _right now_ ,” she ordered. Lydia got up and crossed the room, knowing he would follow.  
He stood up and started after her, a small smirk on his face as he countered, “Right behind you, Lydia Stilinski.”  
At that Lydia stopped in her tracks, and Stiles almost walked right into her. She shot him a glare so intense he dropped his smirk and followed her out silently.  
“Sorry,” Stiles began, but Lydia had moved on from her anger. They walked down the hall and turned a corner until they were out of earshot of the werewolves. Lydia leaned against the wall and shifted her gaze to the floor.  
“Stiles, I...did we, um-” Lydia asked, clearly uncomfortable.  
Stiles looked down at himself and Lydia. Both were wearing the same outfits as they had been last night. He patted down his pockets, looking for some sort of evidence of what had happened the night before, but it was no use. His pockets were empty, though he wasn’t sure what he’d been hoping to find anyway. “I don’t know, Lydia, I mean, I can’t really, um, tell, you know?” he stammered. “And, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I kinda hope not. I’d rather remember something like _that_ ,” he replied, one side of his mouth quirking up. Lydia couldn’t help but smile back, this was all so ridiculous. She’d woken up this morning married to one of her closest friends and now they couldn’t even remember if they’d had sex or not.  
“We did wake up in separate rooms though, right? So I guess that’s a good thing,” Stiles continued.  
Lydia wasn’t so sure. But she decided it was time to take action. “Listen, I think we should just go get the others and find Allison. We can deal with all this later.”  
“Wait, Allison wasn’t with you?”  
“No, I haven’t seen her since...since, ugh, since I don’t know when!”  
“Okay, so let’s get the others and go find her,” Stiles said, taking Lydia’s hand and leading her down the hall. “Maybe she remembers something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took 2 years but here's the update!! Finally!

Before they could get very far, Lydia stopped Stiles with a hand on his forearm.

"Wait," she began, "this can't... this can't happen right? I mean, this-" she gestured between her and Stiles- "how do we know? Just because of some shitty rings on our fingers? That's hardly proof of..." She trailed off, and then grabbed for her handbag at her side. Rifling through it, she found her lipstick- she briefly thought 'Thank god I didn't lose that,' before checking the severity of her current situation against that of losing one of her many red lipsticks- some receipts, a her hotel key card, and a folded up piece of stationery paper.

She unfolded it while Stiles watched her facial expressions change. "Marriage certificate," she whispered, handing over the paper to Stiles with an unfocused stare.

Stiles took the paper in his hands and stared at it uncomprehendingly. "This is, uh, not how I... not how I wanted this to..." Lydia said, just barely above a whisper this time.

"Not how you wanted?" Stiles prodded.

"Not how I expected...us to..." she still hadn't looked at Stiles.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, getting his wits about him. "Lydia Martin Stilinski- I'm assuming you're keeping your last name considering that you are an independent woman who I could never take possession of, but nonetheless I hope you will at least consider adding Stilinski onto the end of it, or maybe I should add Martin into my name, but anyway, not the point- Lydia, 5'3 strawberry blonde green-eyed girl of my dreams, do you like me?"

"Do we really have time to talk about this now Stiles, okay, Derek has a tattoo of a paw print on his neck there are bigger things at stake here-"

"You like meeeeeeeee," Stiles teased her. "Come on we are married I think you can admit that you like me."

"Oh you wanna pull the marriage card? Alright, husband of mine," Lydia started, focusing back in with her usual quick wit, "What's your first name?"

Stiles faltered for a moment, then regained his composure. "Lydia, there's no  _time_ for this, Derek has a ridiculous tattoo that we could be laughing at right now! We're wasting time!" Stiles took off toward the room. 

"Mm-hm." Lydia responded, and followed him down the hall once again.  

* * *

 

"Ayyyy, the happy couple!" Isaac announced as soon as they opened the door to the room. Lydia and Stiles ignored him. 

"So, we're gonna find Allison now and hope that she remembers something," Lydia stated. 

"Allison wasn't with you?" Scott asked, surprised and concerned. "Okay guys, anyone have a phone that still has some battery left? No sense running around until we try the most obvious option, right?" 

Everyone took out their phones.

"Dead," Isaac remarked. 

"Mine, too," replied Scott and Stiles at the same time. 

"God, am I the only responsible one here?" Lydia said exasperatedly, grateful that the rest of her friends couldn't see that her battery percentage was only at 17. 

"Excuse you," said Derek, "You got married in Vegas last night. And my phone is fully charged," he unplugged his phone from the wall at that point. "I'll call her." He tried the phone, and a few seconds later, hung up in defeat. "Straight to voicemail. Of course." 

"Okay," Lydia began, "I guess it's time to split up. I'll go with Stiles-" she avoided looking at the poorly-concealed satisfaction on his face- "and the rest of you can all go together, since we only have two working phones." She set hers to low power mode. "You guys check the lobby and surrounding area and we'll check at the fountain first and circle back. Okay? Break!' 

They made their way for the door. "Wait," said Isaac, "Does anyone have the key?" Scott held up his key to the room, and then the two groups split up and headed to their separate destinations. 

* * *

 

A half hour later, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek met up in the lobby. 

"Where are Scott and Isaac?" Stiles inquired. 

"Lost them to the casino," Derek replied. 

"Seriously?!" Lydia put a hand to her forehead. "Okay. Now what?" 

"Find the boys I guess? We might as well eat now while we have to come up with more ideas of where Allison could be." Derek suggested. 

Stiles suddenly realized how hungry he was. "Yes. Yes, good plan." 

"Fine," Lydia agreed. "But we're getting it ordered to my room, cause yours is a train wreck and it makes me sad to look at." 

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later, after having to literally drag Scott and Isaac away from the slot machines, the five of them arrived at the door to Allison and Lydia's room. Lydia opened the door to find a freshly-showered Allison sitting in bed with her hair in a towel and clean clothes on, watching television. 

"Hotels never have any good channels," she said, flipping through them with the remote. 

"Hi?!" Was all Lydia could say in response. 

"Hey," Allison said back, looking confused. 

Scott spoke up, "We've been looking for you for like, an hour." Lydia went over to sit next to her best friend on the bed. 

"Oh," she frowned.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked.

"Well, this one-" she gestured to Lydia- "Wouldn't wake up for anything, and I got hungry, so I went downstairs and then I came back up here to take a shower." 

They were all silent for a moment. "So," began Isaac, "Guess which two of us got married last night." 

Allison opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Lydia cut in. "Do you remember anything from last night? None of us can remember anything." 

"No," she said. "It's really unsettling. But I think I took pictures on my phone. The battery was dead, so I'm charging it on the floor over there." She pointed to the wall socket to the left of the bed. 

"Oh, thank god," Lydia said rushing over to it. The rest of the pack followed her. Lydia was seated on the ground with the boys standing behind her as Allison joined her on the floor, all of them trying to get a good look at the little iPhone screen. As Allison put in the passcode and started looking through the photos, the events of the previous night slowly unfolded.

They ran out of evidence in the middle of a video of Stiles and Lydia's marriage ceremony, which was performed by a painfully terrible Elvis impersonator. "Where's the rest of it??" demanded Lydia as the video abruptly cut out.

"I guess that's when my phone died," Allison replied.

"Everyone go get your phones and chargers. Now." Scott said, leading the group back to his room while Lydia stayed in the room with Allison. Lydia moved back to the bed and hid under the covers. 

"I married Stiles," she mumbled through the blankets.

"What was that?"

"I married Stiles," she repeated, lifting the covers slightly.

"You did," laughed Allison. "You did do that." 

"I married _Stiles._ I don't even know his first name dear god, HOW did I let this happen?!" 

"Tequila is wild," Allison said simply.

"It is," Lydia agreed, before she began laughing uncontrollably. Allison followed suit. "I mean, I married Stiles Stilinski! We weren't even dating and now we're married, and I- I-" she broke into giggles again. 

"But you love him, don't you?" Allison asked once they'd calmed down.

"Well, _yeah,_ but-" At that moment, there was a knock at the door. The boys had returned. Lydia gave a look to Allison that indicated they'd pick the conversation back up later, and went over to let the rest of the pack inside. 

* * *

After they had all eaten and looked through all the photographic evidence at their disposal, and once Derek had looked up a local tattoo removal place near Beacon Hills and Isaac made an appointment with his dentist, things had calmed down a considerable amount. They were all still fairly shaken up, but at this point there was nothing else they could do but laugh at each other and the ridiculous photos they had of Derek getting tattooed and giving the camera a thumbs up while simultaneously showing off his fangs, Isaac's selfies in the chapel that just barely featured Stiles with a flower taped to his shirt and Lydia, who'd wrapped a sheet around herself (rather stylistically), because she still wanted to have that bride look even if they were being married by Elvis, and a video of Scott dancing way too enthusiastically while classical music played at the fountain at around 2 AM.

Then they decided to start packing, since they were leaving the next morning and the boys' room looked like they had gotten in last night and just thrown all the contents of their suitcases onto the furniture. Scott, Isaac, and Derek left, and Allison followed to give Stiles and Lydia some space.

"So, I guess it's time to go home and get a messy divorce now, huh?" Stiles said in the silence left in the wake of the rest of their friends departure.

Lydia didn't speak for a while, and then offered, "Or we could just, you know... not."    

"What?" 

"We could just. I don't know. Stay married?" She looked up at him. 

"You totally like me." 

"Okay, fine, _maybe_ I like you. Maybe. Or maybe I'm just doing it for the tax break," she countered. 

"Ah, smart, I should've guessed that."

They were seated next to each other now, in the center of the comfy, white, queen-sized bed. Lydia looked up at Stiles. "No, I like you. Of course I like you, you idiot." 

"You know, that may be my favorite time I've ever been called an idiot." 

"Glad I could help." 

Stiles put his arm around Lydia and they settled down on the multitude of pillows behind them. "You know, it's really good that you like me." 

"Is it?" 

"Oh yeah. It's great. It's really good. Makes being married a lot easier." 

"And what if I love you?" 

"Well that's a little extra but I mean, who am I to stop you-" 

"Shut up," Lydia laughed, kissing him and almost crying at the thought of how long she'd been wanting to do that. 

"So, what should we do now?" Stiles asked as they pulled away from each other. "Change our relationship status on facebook? Should I actually take your last name? Should we combine last names? Buy a house and start arguing about trivial things and then have really hot sex afterwards? Update our tax forms? Tell our families?"

"What was that part in the middle there?" 

"Combining last names?" 

Lydia laughed. "Not really the one I was thinking about." 

Stiles kept going. "We should buy a china set, huh? Get a bunch of fancy plates that no one's allowed to use. That's the mark of a couple of real married adults, don't you think?" 

"Maybe we should just start dating first," Lydia giggled, pulling Stiles back down to her and kissing him again. 


End file.
